PANDORA Episode 1
by Daisuke Haoru
Summary: When the Wandering Warrior and the Earth's Greatest Defender are brought onto an empty wasteland, they have no other choice but to fight, and sense a power from another realm, one that the Wandering Warrior knows well... In this fight, who will win? Find out! R&R is much appreciated. No flames please.
1. The Encounter

_Author's Note: Hello, readers, it's Daisuke Haoru once again! I know I still have incomplete works in my page, but I put myself to the challenge with this one. As risky as this is, I decided to do a _**Dragon Ball Z/Street Fighter**_ crossover. I'm running the risk of getting flamed for this story but I decided to go through it because I felt this is what can be done, in my point of view anyway. So I will warn you that if you don't like what I wrote, simply click on the back button, but if you want to criticize my work on what can be done with spelling, punctuation, or any other corrections, then that's okay too. Yes, in this story, I have the two characters balanced for this fight. Yes, we all know Goku is way too strong for anyone, but this is done for the sake of a crossover I wanted to do for a long time, so if you think Goku should win this fight by utterly killing Ryu, then do not read this story. But for those that want to enjoy a story with as much action a person can deliver, do go on ahead and read it._

* * *

**PANDORA**

**The Wandering Warrior and the Earth's Greatest Defender**

* * *

Pandora's Box. It is a myth in which a box held all sickness and negative emotions but in there was Hope locked into it. But it came to Earth as a mysterious box that landed in Antarctica, and with it being the targets of many people, including fighters. But what are its mysterious powers?

* * *

A barren wasteland had a gust blowing through it. The sky was open, without clouds getting in the way. A sudden charge of electricity in the form of a sphere appeared. With the dust gathering in that area, a young man with spiky black hair and an orange gi with a blue undershirt appeared. He looked around the wasteland, wondering where he was. "This is pretty strange… I was with Gohan just now and all of a sudden I'm here… What gives?" he said. This young man was none other than…

* * *

**Earth's Greatest Defender  
Goku**

* * *

He looked at the wasteland for any other signs of life. All he saw was mountains surrounding most of the area and a sea. He walked towards the body of water. "How did I end up here?" he asked himself until another charge of electricity appeared near the area where Goku himself appeared. Another person had appeared, kneeling down, panting_. Who is that?_ Goku wondered as he approached. The man that had arrived looked up and then around. This person was wearing a white gi, with red gloves and a red headband. This person was…

* * *

**The Wandering Warrior  
****Ryu**

* * *

He stood up, holding his head. "What happened?" he asked. "I remember that Ken and I were…" he stopped and looked at the area once again. "This… this isn't where Pandora is…" he said, as he remembered the last area he was in: Antarctica. He looked at a person walking to him. "Ken?" asked Ryu. "Ken? Who's that?" asked the person, as Ryu's vision had become a little clearer. The person wasn't Ken, but Goku. "Who are you?" asked Ryu. "I'm Goku. Who are you?" asked Goku. "I'm Ryu," he greeted, "do you know where we are?" "I can't say I do…" said Goku. Ryu looked at Goku and then looked around, "wherever we are, there's probably a purpose we are here for…" Goku looked at Ryu as he smiled, "so you're a fighter, too?" "If a challenge is a must here, yes," replied Ryu. "It's nice to fight someone new," said Goku, as a gust began to clear some of the dust away. "Then I accept your challenge, Goku," said Ryu, as he prepared himself, tightening his headband and belt and adjusting his gloves. "I'm gonna win this, Ryu!" said Goku with enthusiasm. "Then let's begin, Goku," said Ryu, as the two prepared themselves in their fighting stances…

* * *

**IT'S THE BATTLE OF THE CENTURY!**

**FIGHT!**

* * *

Goku began with a dash towards Ryu, throwing a punch at him, with Ryu parrying him to the side, causing Goku to lose balance. Ryu took a step to the side and threw a knee towards him, but Goku countered with a kick to his knee, causing the two to bounce off and away from each other. Ryu ran towards Goku as Goku dashed to him. The two began to throw quick punches at each other. With every punch thrown, they parried and deflected each one until the two managed to land a hit in each other's guts. The two stopped and backed away for a brief moment, until Goku dashed at Ryu once again. Goku threw a roundhouse, with Ryu parrying it and delivered a Solar Plexus Strike, with Goku dodging and countering it with a sweep. Ryu pushed Goku and missed the sweep. Ryu stepped forward and began to focus, with a dark-like aura emanating from him. Goku dashed to him and as Ryu stepped forward with a fist, Goku stepped back, leaving Ryu open for a Smashing Elbow Attack, successfully hitting the defenseless Ryu and sending him back. Ryu recovered from the fall and Goku dashed to him, with a Dancing Kick. With quick reflexes, Ryu stepped back and raised his knee. "TATSUMAKI!" he shouted as he spun with his leg, hitting with Goku's Dancing Kick. With the two landing on their feet and turning towards each other, the two began to throw fists at each other again. _Goku is incredibly fast_, thought Ryu, as he kept fighting off Goku's punches. _This guy is good, he can keep up with me_, thought Goku, until the two pushed each other of. Goku flipped forward for a kick, with Ryu blocking it and pushing him away, leaving Goku open and landing a Joudan Sokuto Geri towards Goku's gut, sending him flying back, but with him recovering. Goku dashed forward once again, with Ryu throwing a kick to him, but Goku disappeared. "What?" Ryu said as he was struck from behind with Goku's Arrow Knee. He reappeared above Ryu, striking him down to the ground. As Ryu landed, he saw Goku ready to hit again with a Dive Kick, but Ryu stood up and threw his fist in the air, parrying Goku's kick to the side and having him land next to him, with Ryu countering with two hits, grabbing Goku by his gi's neck and throwing him to the ground over his shoulder. Ryu stepped back as Goku recovered and delivered a kick to Ryu's left side, with Ryu blocking him, being pushed to the side. Goku prepared an Arrow Knee to strike Ryu again, but he stepped back and missed the attack, with Ryu jumping towards him and grabbing him in the air, once again slamming him to the ground. Goku recovered and saw as Ryu dashed at him. "Take it!" shouted Goku as he began to shoot Ki blasts at Ryu, with him dodging them. As Ryu reached him, he threw some punches at Goku, with Goku missing them until he felt an uppercut hit him, leaving Goku open. "Hadouken!" shouted Ryu as he fired a Hadouken at the open Goku, only to miss and have Goku strike him with a Ki blast. Ryu took the hit and stepped back as Goku began to fire more Ki blasts. Ryu stepped back again and focused as he entered his Hadouken stance then fired a Ren Hadouken*, causing to explode the oncoming Ki blasts and hitting Goku, blasting him into the air. Goku recovered and stayed in midair, diving towards Ryu and disappearing. Ryu looked around and Goku reappeared behind him, kicking him into the air, rushing at him with a flurry of attacks. He knocked him down in to the ground and fired more Ki blasts. Ryu took all hits and stood up, as Goku landed at a certain distance, standing in a certain stance. "Ka… me… ha… me…" said Goku as he cupped his hands next to him, with Ki charging between them. Ryu stood in the same pose as he did the same, "Shinkuu…"

"HAAAA!"

"HADOUKEN!"

The two fired their energy and they began to clash against each other. With the two beams hitting, Ryu stopped and side stepped to avoid Goku's Kamehameha. Goku ended firing the Kamehameha, but was hit with Ryu's fist, impacting and sending him up into the air. With Goku left open, Ryu followed him in the air, with a string of hits connecting, with a kick ending his string of attacks and sending Goku to the ground. With Goku recovering and avoiding a hit on the ground, he stood on his feet as Ryu landed. Goku rushed to him and the two began to throw punches at each other, parrying and deflecting each other. They pushed each other away and Goku fired his Ki blast, with Ryu countering them with his Baku Hadouken*. Goku gathered energy and let a shockwave out. "KAIOKEN!" he shouted as his body began to give out a red aura. "HADOU KAKUSEI*!" shouted Ryu as he let out a blue aura and his body began to emanate it. The two began to throw their flurry of attacks once again and with Goku landing an Arrow Knee to Ryu's jaw. Ryu landed on his feet and saw Goku dash at him for an overhead kick. "Hadou…" mumbled Ryu as Goku left himself open, "Shoryuken*!" As Goku felt the hit of the uppercut, he was sent to the air with the blast from the Hadou Shoryuken. As Goku recovered and flew towards Ryu for a Dive Kick, Ryu turned his back towards Goku. "SHIN…" shouted Ryu, "TATSUMAKI SENPUU KYAKU!" Ryu spun with dust surrounding him, forming a hurricane and sucking Goku into the attacks vortex, getting hit with every kick dealt by the attack and sending Goku fly back. Goku recovered in midair and dashed at Ryu using his Hasshu-ken, striking Ryu extremely fast and sending him flying, hitting rocks. As Ryu coughed and got up from the impact against the rocks, Goku landed, with both his Kaioken and Ryu's Hadou Kakusei wearing off. Goku cupped his hands once again and began to charge his Kamehameha, "Ka… me… ha… me..." Ryu stood up and did the same, gathering energy, but with it turning into a violet color, "Metsu…" "HAAA!" shouted Goku as he fired the beam. "HADOUKEN!" shouted Ryu as he fired the Metsu Hadouken in the same way. The two beams collided and began a struggle. As Goku and Ryu struggled to keep up, Goku's Kamehameha pushed the Metsu Hadouken more until it struck Ryu. "GYAAAAAAAAA!" he cried as the Kamehameha hit, but an enormous wave of energy emanating from Ryu split the Kamehameha and disintegrated it. Goku finished firing his Kamehameha, as he noticed a dark aura around Ryu. It blasted more from him and it disappeared, with Ryu standing and hunched down. "Ryu?" asked Goku. Ryu looked different, his hair changed to a red coloring, his gi turned dark blue, and his skin a darker tone.

"At last, I have awoken…"

* * *

**Hatred Incarnate  
****Evil Ryu**

* * *

Ryu stomped the ground as he looked at his rival's eyes with his own red glowing eyes. "All that strength, he gained it just from that?" asked Goku, "then I have no other choice… HAAAAH!" Goku gave an emanating glow and his hair began to change color, spiking up as well…

* * *

**Earth's Greatest Defender Strengthened  
****Super Saiyan Goku**

* * *

The two fighters, now stronger, stood in the wasteland looking at each other with intensity. "I hope you're ready!" said Goku as he stood into his fighting stance. "I have no use for talk. If you wish to challenge me, let our fists do the talking!" said Ryu as he stomped the ground. Silence between two came across. Then, the two rushed for each other, fists clenched and ready to strike.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

_End Note: This ends Chapter 1 of this fanfiction. Do note that most of Ryu's moves are not made up. The ones marked with a star are actually moves that were implemented in _**ULTIMATE MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3**_ and I'm also trying to implement the Ryu from _**Asura's Wrath**_ to be helpful in this fight. I've heard it several times, Goku can simply win against Ryu, but this is a fanfiction where I'm trying my best to make it work and make it as epic as possible. I do hope I did my best with this one, and if you liked it, please leave a review. Until then, I'll see you all in the next chapter. Daisuke Haoru out._


	2. The Satsui no Hadou and the Saiyan Blood

_Author's Note: Hello, readers! Daisuke Haoru once again here, bringing you the next chapter in _**PANDORA**_. I hope you guys are liking this story and it's really a challenge to keep this as balanced as possible with a lot of action. I'd like to give thanks to reader and author _**3picDragonBall**_ for being my first reviewer, and hopefully, I can keep up to this reader's expectations. I hope I can deliver as much action in this one as the last chapter! Well, this is Chapter 2, so do go on and read!_

* * *

**Last time on PANDORA:**

**Goku and Ryu arrived on a wasteland, wasting no time and fought each other. With every hit taken by both fighters, they both seemed to be equal, until Goku awakened the inner evil within Ryu…**

* * *

"At last… I have awoken…"

Ryu, with red spiked hair, black and red glowing eyes, a dark tone to his skin, his now dark blue gi with one side torn, and a hole in his chest, showed his fangs to Goku. With a red aura emanating from his body, Ryu had embraced the Satsui no Hadou. "His strength just skyrocketed with that… is that even the Ryu I was fighting?" asked Goku, feeling the strength of his opponent, "I can't fight him in this state… I'll have to get even with him…" A bright aura began to surround Goku, as it began to intensify. The earth around him began to pick up and the aura grew bigger. Goku's hair began to spike up and his eyes began to change color. "HAAAAAAH!" he shouted as his aura faded and now had triggered the Saiyan blood in him. "Ryu! I hope you're ready!" said Goku as he stood firmly. Ryu gave a smirk and looked at Goku, "I have no use for talk. If you wish to challenge me, let our fists do the talking!" Goku stood in his fighter stance, "come on!" Ryu heavily stomped on the ground, standing at ready, "Messatsu!"

* * *

**PANDORA**

**The Satsui no Hadou and the Saiyan Blood**

* * *

The two stood in the middle of the wasteland, looking at each other with intensity as a small gust blew through the wasteland. Goku and Ryu took one step forward and dashed at each other, beginning with their quick strikes. Goku and Ryu kept parrying until Ryu moved away through Goku. "What?!" said Goku, as Ryu went through him with the Ashura Senku. As Goku turned around, Ryu had uppercut him into the air and began to attack him with several kicks, driving him down with his Tenmakujinkyaku to the ground. Goku grabbed Ryu's leg and kicked him away into the air, shifting to Ryu's back and striking him forward, shifting again and slamming his fists downward towards Ryu. Goku felt Ryu grab his arms and swung him down, "NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" As Goku was about to hit the ground, he flipped and landed on his feet, only to notice Ryu in front of him with his leg high, about to slam him down with the Ryusokyaku. Goku dashed back, avoiding the Ryusokyaku, and began firing Ki blasts towards Ryu. Ryu growled, "HADOUKEN!" He fired a violet Hadouken, bigger than his usual ones, causing explosions against the Ki blasts. "SHAKUNETSU!" shouted Ryu as he shot a blazing Hadouken, with Goku firing Continuous Kamehameha, exploding and disintegrating the Shakunetsu Hadouken. Goku used his Instant Transmission to appear behind Ryu and attacked him with a flurry of punches, finishing it off with a grab and spinning him towards rocks. Ryu hit but then roared in anger, dashing towards Goku and prepared a fist. With Goku blocking, a black aura surrounded Ryu, focusing one punch. As Goku blocked, Ryu drove his fist towards Goku's guarding arms, breaking his guard and punching him with enormous strength, causing Goku to fly back and hit rocks. As he slammed into the rocks, Ryu roared and Goku stood up. "Ka… me… ha… me…!" shouted Goku as he cupped his hands and an even bigger ball of Ki began forming into his hands. Ryu roared more as his hands began to emanate black and violet flames, "GRRROOOOAAAAAHHH!" He cupped his hands as the dark energy began to grow more.

"HAAAAAAA!"

"DISAPPEAR!"

The two energy beams began to clash against each other, as this time, both the Kamehameha and the Metsu Hadouken seemed bigger than usual. Goku kept himself firm until the Metsu Hadouken began to reach him. "I'll send you to Hell!" shouted Ryu as the Metsu Hadouken began to consume the Kamehameha and hit Goku. As Goku flew back, he disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Ryu, striking him once again and sent him up in the air with strong kicks. As Ryu took every kick in midair, Goku struck him one last time to slam him to the ground. Ryu harshly hit the surface and Goku began to quickly dive towards him with a kick. Ryu recovered and quickly stepped back, pulling his fist back. "SHORYUKEN!" he shouted as his fist and Goku's foot connected, creating one giant shockwave, shaking the earth and pushing Ryu into the ground and Goku into the air. As Goku floated in the air, Ryu slammed his fist into the ground, taunting him, "Hmph! Pitiful fool." Goku dived towards Ryu with his Dancing Kick, with Ryu sidestepping from it, "SHINKUU TATSUMAKI!" As he shouted, Ryu spun quickly in place and kicked Goku several times, but Goku grabbed his leg and threw him. Ryu recovered and using his Ashura Senku, he dashed towards Goku quickly. As Goku feinted a fist, Ryu blocked but left himself open for a sweep, with Goku successfully tripping Ryu, and sending him into the air. As Ryu ascended, Goku reappeared above him to slam him down. As Goku did, he reappeared onto the ground, ready to deliver the last hit of his Super Meteo Bashing, Ryu recovered quickly and used the Ashura Senku to teleport behind the defenseless Goku…

"DIE!"

Ryu began his uppercut, striking Goku harshly, then uppercut him again towards his gut, causing Goku to cough. Ryu landed one more uppercut, jumping into the air and burning and tearing Goku's gi with the strike. With Ryu's fist in the air, he opened his hand, gathering dark energy. "DEATH'S EMBRACE AWAITS!" he shouted as his fist connected with Goku's face, slamming him back down into the ground, with the hit's impact causing the earth to shake. Ryu pulled his fist back and kicked Goku away, as Goku still stood up, wiping some of his blood from his mouth away. "I'm not done yet," said Goku as he used his Instant Transmission to teleport in front of Ryu, quickly using his Hasshu-ken to begin his counterattack. Goku used his Instant Transmission to deliver his Zanku Fist combination of moves by sending him upward with a flurry of punches, teleporting above him and striking him down, and a powerful kick to the back, sending Ryu flying and hitting the ground. As Ryu recovered Goku rushed at him with his fist, with Ryu charging his Focus Attack. As the two strikes hit, a massive shockwave from the impact blew the two away. The two landed on their backs and they struggled to stay up on their feet. "I cannot lose yet…!" growled Ryu as his red aura intensified. "That… was nothing compared… to anyone I faced…" said Goku as he wiped the blood from his mouth again. The ground began to shake, as the two warriors, with heavy battle damage looked at each other.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!"

The two shouted as the ground began to emanate light and the two yelled. A surge of power began to consume the two, as they both began to show marks on their skin, patterns that seemed like indigenous marks. Their skin began to change to an extremely dark color, their gi giving off an unearthly violet glow, their hair changing to a menacingly glowing violet, and their eyes red…

* * *

**PANDORA MODE**

* * *

"Yes… this is the power I have achieved!" shouted Ryu, as his voice gave a distortion. "What's going on? This is the same thing that happened with me when Gohan and I were training…" said Goku, as he noticed his voice also gave a distorted sound. "This is the power of Pandora that my weak self kept rejecting!" shouted Ryu as he looked at Goku, "now… let us fight till one of us can no longer stand!" Goku looked on as he stood in his fighter stance. The ground began to show patterns, the same patterns found on Pandora's Box. "Ryu! If one of us is going to be the last man standing, it will be me!" shouted Goku, as Ryu looked on and growled. _Ryu, the evil that consumed you must disappear_, thought Goku, _if only I can figure out what to do to break its grip…_

* * *

**With the two fighters in their awakened state of Pandora, who will win this fight? Will Ryu return to normal after he embraced the Satsui no Hadou? Find out in the next chapter of PANDORA…**

* * *

_End Note: This is the end of this Chapter, so I really hope all of you readers liked it. As much planning as I had for this chapter, it took me a few hours just to write this chapter. As always, please do leave a review. I'd like to get some feedback and your thoughts on this story, as in, is it well balanced? Do I need to add more, take something away? Well, this is Daisuke Haoru, signing out and see you in the next chapter!_


	3. The Ultimate Fighter

_Author's note: Hey, there! Daisuke Haoru here with the last chapter of this fanfiction! I'm really surprised that I have a lot of people tell me they like this story which is actually a good thing, though some review would help, too. Well, I'd like to thank _**3picDragonBall**_ for the second review, _**Misaki Nagase**_ and _**TrunksBriefsDBZ**_ for their reviews as well. Well, go on and read the last of this fanfiction!_

* * *

**Last time on PANDORA:**

**After Ryu's embrace of the Satsui no Hadou and Goku triggering his Saiyan blood, the two warriors kept their battle ongoing until the earth they were standing on began to emanate a light, and the warriors sensing a surge of power coursing through their bodies.**

**The power of Pandora**

* * *

"This is it! The power… of PANDORA!" roared Ryu as his fangs showed, and his body began emanating an eerie glow, from the effects of Pandora. Goku, undergone the same change, looked at Ryu. _This is not good at all… This is the same energy I felt before I disappeared…_ thought Goku. "At last, without my weak self, I have embraced another power, strong enough to beat him!" said Ryu, "And the first person who'll be my punching bag is you…" Goku growled a bit, "Not if you can take me down first, Ryu!" Goku stood in his fighting stance, "I WILL win!" "Then let us fight until we no longer can!" Ryu roared as he stomped the ground. _I'll have to try to snap him out of that state…_ thought Goku, "COME ON!"

* * *

**PANDORA**

**The Ultimate Fighter**

* * *

Without any second thoughts, Goku stood as Ryu dashed blindingly fast, throwing a punch at Goku, with him stopping the fist and punching his gut repeatedly until he picked Ryu up with his fist and throwing him over his shoulder to the ground. As Ryu hit the ground, he held on to Goku's arm, and pulled him straight towards him, punching Goku under his jaw with force, sending him up into the air. Ryu recovered and jumped in the air. With Goku recovering, he saw Ryu coming towards him quickly and using his ability to mimic, Goku dodged the Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku, copying Ryu's Tenmakujinkyaku and driving Ryu back into the ground. Ryu landed on his feet and grabbed Goku's leg, swinging him and throwing him towards rock, but disappeared with his Instant Transmission. He reappeared next to Ryu and kicked him up, leaving Ryu open. He fired Continuous Kamehameha at Ryu, with him taking each and every blast. Goku reappeared again above Ryu, striking and following to the ground with a flurry of punches. Ryu stopped Goku's flurry and slammed him to the ground, following with a chop to his abdomen, with the wave from the impact cracking the ground. Goku grabbed Ryu's leg and threw him far up into the air. Goku stood up and cupped his hands together again…

"Ka… me… ha… me…!"

As Goku gathered Ki into his hands, the energy changed from blue to violet. Ryu recovered and looked as he landed. The energy began to flow more into Ryu's hands as he violently cupped his as well…

"GRRRROOOOAAAAAAAHHH!"

The two began to charge their energy as the ground shook even more, revealing more of the patterns found on Pandora's Box. As they finished, Goku used his Instant Transmission and reappeared closer to Ryu, but Ryu used the Ashura Senkuu to move closer, as the two fighters' back faced each other, they both turned around and fired.

"HA!"

"HADOUKEEEEENNN!"

The two fighters stood dangerously close and their blasts kept pushing each other. They both stopped their blasts and the two stomped the ground, as their right fists were about to connect towards each other's faces, the two dodged the fists and began their flurry of punches, each and every single punch hitting each other's knuckles, with the first hit landing on their gut. The flurry began again, stronger hits connecting and the impacts heard, the second hit, hitting each other's faces. Once again, the flurry of quick punches began, the two keeping up and the last hit connected with their fists, struggling with strength. The two pushed each other away and Ryu stomped the ground, with Goku mimicking the exact same action. Ryu dashed forward, performing the Shun Goku Satsu with Goku doing the exact same thing. The two grabbed each other and the entire area darkened, the only thing heard were the impacts of hits. The string of hits kept on going until a blinding light covered the area and the two fighters were standing back to back. They turned around and kept their flurry of attacks going, the two feeling exhaustion. As Goku and Ryu kept going, the two backed away and crouched, pulling their fists back and the two performing a Shoryuken, pushing each other back and cupping their hands again. With the two finally charging their energy, they fired it, both with increased size and power. The energy from Pandora began to glow more, and with a sudden blast from underground, the Metsu Hadouken and Kamehameha exploded, blowing the two away. Ryu and Goku landed harshly on the ground, as the two reverted back to normal. Maniacal laughter was heard as the ground opened up and the light began to glow even stronger.

"The power of Pandora… what a mystical force…"

Goku and Ryu struggled to get up and looked on as a figure stood from the light it came from. The two fighters looked in shock as they recognized the figure, though, it wasn't what they were expecting.

"Cell?! That's impossible!"

"Seth?! What's going on?!"

The figure laughed. "I am neither Cell nor Seth…" he said as the light faded, and the figure was now seen more clearly, "I am the perfect being…" The figure stood as he looked at the two weakened fighters. The figure showed the Tanden Engine on his abdomen, Perfect Cell's body with a chrome-like color, his eyes black with red irises. "Within this body lies the whole of the Universe. I am immortal…" said the figure.

"I am…"

The two fighters stood up as they looked at the figure hover in the air, and the sky darkening.

"… Ultimate S.I.N."

The figure began to laugh as thunder was heard, and the two warriors looked on. The figure disappeared and reappeared behind the two fighters delivering a Hyakuretsukyaku, freezing the two in place and while the blindingly fast kicks were hitting the two, S.I.N. teleported behind them again and stuck the two with an elbow, sending the two flying towards rocks. "Neither one of you can be no match for someone as I. Someone who can read your every move. Someone who knows how you fight. All of your data resides in me and there is nothing you can do..." said S.I.N. as he laughed and the two warriors struggled to get up from the debris. "Ryu... I don't think I can take him on... I don't have any... Senzu beans.." said Goku as he struggled to stay on his knees. "But we have to fight this S.I.N.," said Ryu, as he looked up into the sky once again, watching S.I.N. float, laughing.

"Now... let me show you the power... of the perfect fighter..."

* * *

**With the fight interrupted and our two warriors weak, Pandora summoned Ultimate S.I.N., a fighter with the force of two of their greatest enemies, Cell and Seth. Will our warriors be able to match this perfect fighter? Find out on the next episode of PANDORA.**

* * *

**[Meanwhile…]**

The sky darkened and thunder was heard. Two figures stood looking at Goku and Ryu, exhausted. "We found them… but who is that?" asked the person in red. "That can't be Cell," said the other person in blue. "We have to help them, now! Whoever that guy is, Cell, Seth, or whatever, I don't think they can hold out any longer," said the person in red. "Right!" said the person in blue, and the two people headed towards the two fighters.

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

_End Note: I know this is a little short, but you guys weren't expecting that, huh? I wanted to make this story way more interesting by interrupting a fight with another character. And also, a cliffhanger does the job as well. Like always, please leave a review and thanks for reading this fanfiction. If you're eager for _**PANDORA: Episode 2**_, then hang on to your seats, it will come soon! Until then, Daisuke Haoru, out!_


End file.
